LOTM: Heroes United S6 P8/Transcript
(Zulu and Winter are seen later on together sitting and laughing) Zulu: *Laughing* Oh man, seriously? Winter; I'm serious! Zulu: Akira seriously couldn't catch one deer? Winter: Not on the first try! Zulu: Oh man that's rich! Winter: Sure is! (The two laugh more as Raynell is seen watching them) Raynell:..... (Jessica is seen next to Raynell holding a puppy) Jessica: What's got your attention Raynell? Raynell: Hm? Oh, nothing. Jessica: You sure? You seem a bit distracted. Raynell: No, I'm just thinking is all. (Jessica looks at Raynell with worry before the puppy licks her face) ???: *Bark* Jessica: Awww! Raynell:..... (Winter and Zulu continue talking) Winter: You know Zulu, you've definitely got stuff no one around here does. Zulu: Like what? Winter: Well a sense of humor for one. Zulu: Ah well you know. Winter: You've also got bravery, strength, and you are a caring soul. Even for people not your own race. Zulu: My father believed humans and Targhuls should be friends. And I believe it too. Winter: And I see you carried that belief well. Zulu: *Blushes a bit* Well, I try. Winter: I'm sure you do. (Zulu smiles) Raynell:...... Winter: IF someone had to be a king Zulu, I'm glad its you. And I'm very glad we met. Zulu: Me too Winter. Winter: Umm, do you mind I....? Zulu: Mind if you do what? Winter: Hug you? Raynell: !!! Zulu: Oh no not at all. (Winter smiles as she goes up to Zulu and hugs him, and Zulu returns the hug) Raynell: … *Eye twitches* Winter: Thanks Zulu. Zulu: Don't mention it. (Jessica notices Raynell getting angry) Jessica: Umm, Raynell? Raynell: *Growls a little* Winter: You're a good man Zulu. And a trusted one. Zulu: Aww thanks! Winter: You're welcome. (Winter gives Zulu a quick peck on the cheek) Zulu: *Blushes* Winter: *Laughs a little* Raynell: *Growls even more* Jessica: R-Raynell? Raynell: HEY!!! Winter and Zulu: ! (Raynell stands up) Raynell: What the hell was that?! Jessica: R-Raynell, what're you doing?? Raynell: Shut up Jessica! Jessica: *Gasp* Raynell! Winter: Is there a problem? Raynell: Damn right there is! I saw that! You getting all cozy with Zulu that way! Who gave you the right!? Zulu: Uhhh... Winter: It was just a respectful peck. Jeez... Raynell: THE HELL IT WAS!! Don't think I don't what you are thinking! You wanna be Zulu's mate don't you!? Zulu: *Blushes more* W-What?! Winter:... Well we would make a strong pair. Zulu: *Blushes more* H-HUH!?! Raynell: I KNEW IT!! Winter: Come on, wouldn't you agree Zulu? Zulu: I uhhh....I mean.... Winter: Well, if you don't it's fine. You know I only did it out of respect. Zulu: True but- Raynell: THAT WAS NOT OUT OF RESPECT!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO GET HIM TO LIKE YOU!! Zulu: !!! Winter: Is something wrong with her Zulu? Zulu: N-No, she's never done anything like this before. Raynell:..... Zulu: R-Raynell, bestie what's wrong? Raynell: What's wrong?! What's wrong is you being friendly with this little- Winter: I would HIGHLY advise you NOT to finish that sentence. Raynell: Oh really?! What are you gonna do about!? Winter: I don't have to lower myself to some little girl who clearly has a crush on the king. Raynell: *Blushes* !!! Zulu: Huh?? Raynell: T-That's not true! We're just friends! Winter: *Laughs* Oh well now this is just sad. She wants the king but refused to admit it. Raynell: S-SHUT UP!! ITS NOT TRUE!! Winter: Really? Its not true huh? Then maybe you won't mind if I- (Raynell runs up and smacks Winter) Raynell: DON'T YOU DARE!! Winter: !! Zulu: !! Jessica: !! Wha- Raynell! Winter:...…. *Lower growl* Zulu: R-Raynell… Apologize. Raynell: NO!! Winter:.... *Cracks her neck* Raynell: I won't stand by and watch her treat you like- (Winter slashes Raynell's face, gouging one of her eyes out) Raynell: !! GAAAH!!! (Raynell falls to the ground as a new eye regenerates in the old one's place. Winter shakes blood from her hand) Winter: I can hit twice as hard as you kid. Don't try it. Jessica: RAYNELL!! Are you okay?! Zulu: W-Winter please! That wasn't- Winter: This brat attacked me first. Are you intending to defend such behavior? Zulu:..... Raynell: Zulu.... Zulu: *Sigh* Look guys, this doesn't have to be like this. Just apologize to each other now....Please? Raynell: Yeah, no. We're done with the nice talk here Zulu. (Raynell glares at Winter) Raynell: Guess I'll just have to show you what a real hero can do. Winter: Oh please, you don't look like hero material to me. Raynell:..... Winter: Nothing but a jealous little girl. Zulu: G-Guys seriously! Jessica: Let's not get hasty now! Raynell: Stop! Calling! Me that! Winter: Jealous. Little. Girl. (Raynell growls loudly and stomps her foot a couple times. Suddenly she glares right at Winter and her eyes glow brightly) Winter: !!!! WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS!?!? Zulu: What is it?? Winter: I....! (Winter finds herself unable to move) Winter: I can't MOVE!! (Raynell then gets right in Winter's face her eyes still glowing) Winter: STOP!! STOP IT!!! THOSE EYES!!! Jessica: *gasp* Rayla's power... RAYNELL STOP!!! Raynell:...... Winter: PLEASE!! KNOCK IT OFF!! (Jessica grabs Raynell's arm) Jessica: Raynell stop please! You're going too far! Raynell: I'm not going far enough. (Jessica tries pulling Raynell away) Jessica: Bestie come on! Winter: *Fearful* Please... I beg you... Raynell: Good. Beg! Keep begging you- Zulu: RAYNELL!! (Raynell's eyes stop glowing by Zulu yelling) Raynell: Huh? Zulu: What the hell do you think you're getting at by doing this!? Raynell: But...But Zulu I- Zulu: Do you have ANY idea what you could've done?! You could've done serious damage with that attack! Raynell: B-B-But I- Winter: *Panting with fear* … What... What was that...? I was... scared.... I was literally frozen with fear... Jessica: Are you hurt? Winter: N-No. Thanks for asking though. (A few of the other heroes walking past see this) Ruby: Hm? Yang: Hey what's going on? Kyle: Something wrong guys? Zulu: Raynell just attacked Winter! Emily: Huh?? Raynell: I-I-I... Alex: Raynell! Why did you attack Winter!? Raynell: I.... *Tears up* I........ *Runs away* Jessica: RAYNELL!! Winter:.... Zulu: *Sigh*.... Jessica: R-Raynell wait! (Jessica runs after Raynell) Zulu: Oh man....What did I do? Winter: You protected your own. Like a king should. Zulu: Still, I- Winter: Just give her time. She'll be back. Zulu:..... (Zulu looks toward where Raynell and Jessica went before the scene cuts to Jessica approaching a crying Raynell on a bench) Jessica: Raynell? Raynell: *Crying* I am a terrible person!! Jessica: What?? Raynell: I just attacked someone in a blind rage Jessie!! Jessica: R-Raynell, it wasn't your fault! Your feelings just got the better of you is all! Raynell: You think?! (Raynell continues crying) Jessica: L-Look, it's okay Raynell! Uhhh! (Jessica goes and leaves before shortly coming back with a Targhul Puppy) Jessica: Look bestie! I brought a puppy! You like them don't you? ???: *Bark* (Raynell continues to cry) ???: ........ Jessica: R-Raynall...? P-Puppy? Raynell: *Crying* I don't want the puppy! Go away! Jessica: Bestie I- Raynell: I SAID GO!! Jessica: !! ???: *Sad whining* (Jessica pets the puppy to calm it down) Jessica:.....Bestie... Raynell: *Crying* (Jessica then goes and turns around before she leaves with the puppy) Jessica:..... (Alex then walks up) Alex: Jess? Jessica:..... Alex: She okay? Jessica: *Sigh* She's struggling Alex... Alex: I imagine as much. I sense a lot of mental stress coming from down there. Jessica: Yeah... ???: *Whines* Jessica: *Pets the puppy* It's okay kiddo. It's not your fault. Alex:...... (Zulu is then seen walking up to the two) Zulu: Guys? Jessica: Zulu. Zulu: Is....she okay? Jessica: What do you think? Zulu: Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at her like that. Jessica: Well you did Zulu. Alex: Jessica, take it easy. Jessica: *Sigh* Look Zulu, just give her time. She needs this. Zulu: But- Jessica: She. Needs. This. Zulu:...... (Jessica and Alex walk away as Zulu stands alone) Zulu: *Sigh* What have I done...? (Zulu walks off as well) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts